Footsteps in the Snow
by Miss Kitty cHaN
Summary: Naru and Mai pass each other in the street one day before Christmas. One shot. MaixNaru in a way
1. Chapter 1

Mai was walking down the snow covered streets wondering what to get Naru. She could just make him cookies like everyone else. But she wanted to get him something special. She couldn't afford a laptop or any other form of technology. _Perhaps a laptop warmer._ The thought made her laugh. _Maybe a cake or something sweet. No, Naru did not like sweets. A kiss?_ That made her blush. But she doubted Naru would appreciate it.

Naru walked down the snowy streets. He wondered what he should get his assistant for Christmas. After all, she had been doing a very good job recently. Her dreams had provided some good insight for the mysteries behind the hauntings. _Perhaps a necklace or a braclet._ He shook his head. _No, that was more for relationships._ He did not have a relationship with Mai. He needed something simple that expressed his gratitude, and his gratitude only. As he passed by a coffee shop he thought he saw a girl who looked like Mai peering in.

As Mai stole a peek into the coffee shop, she thought she saw a man who looked vaguely like Naru pass her. She laughed nervously. _What would Naru be doing in a place like this?_ She looked over her shoulder at the retreating figure. _No it couldn't possibly be Naru_. She turned around and continued walking.

Naru looked back at the girl and saw her walking away from the coffee shop. _No it wasn't Mai_. _Why would she be here?_

Perhaps if Naru had glanced back a second sooner, or Mai had looked a second later they would have seen each other, their expressions mirrored in each others faces. Everything else in the world would have ceased to exist at that precise moment in time. They would have walked slowly toward each other, ignoring everyone else. His hands would have touched her head and her arms would have found their way around his back. But they missed each other by merely a second. And they continued to walk away from each other, the distance growing every step.

Mai thought, _Oh I'll just make Naru cookies like everyone else. _Naru felt extremely foolish. Why was he thinking about his assistant like that. He discarded his thoughts of a present and continued walking. Their footsteps in the snow stretched into the horizon each going their separate way.

**Author's Note: **

Another very short one shot. Writing this one made me feel depressed.


	2. Chapter 2

Mai walked down the snowy streets passing by her old office in Shibuya. She directed her gaze skyward staring at the windows of what use to be the SPR. The windows looked down on her blankly, empty and dark. How long had it been? Months. Not a year yet. It had been so sudden. Just yesterday, it seemed, they had been driving to another job. She remembered the scenery clearly. It was a beautiful lake surrounded by a forest. Suddenly, Naru pulled to the side of the road. He stepped out and stood at the edge of the road staring at the lake. She called to him, and for a moment nothing happened. He turned around and stepped back into the vehicle. He cut across the street in a violent u- turn. She asked him why.

"I think…" he began. The pause was endless, and it seemed to Mai to represent the uncertainty that she was now surrounded by. Everything seemed suspended, paused in the middle of its motion. She had gone to the office the following day and found it locked. In the mailbox there was a brief note telling her not to bother coming back.

She had a new job now. She was an assistant at coffee shop. The shop was located just one block away from the old office. Everyday as she walked there she found herself looking up to the office windows. She wished for a light.

She hadn't met with any of the others since that incident either. Twice she swore she had seen Bou- san and Ayako on the other side of the street. She had desperately run through the traffic, but lost sight of them in the crowd.

Another day passed. Lightless windows. Another and another. The days seemed to melt into one another and become indistinguishable. Then there was a light. The blinds had been turned and a golden light poured into the street. Mai stood below watching in awe. She turned and ran up the stairs almost slipping on half melted snow. She ran down the hallway and stopped at the door. The door was slightly ajar. She placed her hand on it and pushed slowly, her heart beating rapidly. She walked inside. The furniture was all as it had been months ago. Only dustier. She felt a sense of euphoria. Naru was back.

As she turned she caught sight of a black coat and a head of dark hair. Thrilled she began to run her arm outstretched, mouth half- open about to call his name. The word caught in her mouth as the man turned. His face was not beautiful but rather mediocre. He had small black eyes that watched her nervously. He was not Naru.

"Miss, we are cleaning out this office. Nobody should be in here right now."

"Oh." The sound escaped her mouth. She stood there stupidly. She felt unable to breathe. The man shot her a look.

She walked out into the hallway. She felt faint and leaned against the wall. There was nothing left to wait for. No more uncertainty. Once again everything was in motion. It was over. All over.


End file.
